Of the Tuna and the Horse
by LaniAhava
Summary: The bond between brothers is special, especially between two brothers who are not of blood, but by circumstance (or for surviving that one baby's TLC). Dino and Tsuna Bro-fic mini adventures.
1. Run, Run away!

**A/N: There was a time I didn't like stories with short chapters, but one author change my view of them, which is why I really recommend** _kideaxl_ **story of** _Well Enough._ **It** **s such a cute story and is finished too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Although some of us wish we did.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUN, RUN AWAY!**

There was heavy breathing inside the dark room (no you pervs, it's not because of _that_!).

"Dino-nii?" someone whispered.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" an older voice answered.

There was hesitation, almost afraid to admit the other, "…I'm scared."

"Don't worry, your big brother will protect you!" Dino shouts.

Tsuna groans.

On cue, the closet door opens and the dark silhouette of a tall man stood surrounded by an even darker aura.

" **I found you** ," they can almost see his smirk, probably enjoying their horrified looks.

Dino was the first to snaps out of it and took out his whip. He rushed at the man to hold him back, while shouting over his shoulder, "Run, Tsuna, run!"

Alas, Tsuna only made it a couple of steps out of the closet before a long green rope grab him.

Dino wailed while he too was tied up with the green rope, "No! Take me instead! Do whatever you want, but not Tsuna!"

The man face showed a slight exasperate, but amused look before smirking again, "Sorry, but you must pay."

"But I was the one who tripped and—!"

"Silence! Both of you will run 427 laps around the mansion!"

"But—!" Dino tried to protest.

Tsuna in the other hand scowls, but somehow it looks more like a slight pout even after so many years after going through puberty, "Reborn! I have you know I have a lot of paperwork to finish!"

"You shouldn't be running around then and stayed in your office," Reborn smirks while Tsuna moves his glare to Dino, as the two young men were still tied up in Leon's rope form.

Tsuna grumbles to Dino, "I was so close to escape, why did I stopped to help you?"

Dino nervously laughs.

"You may start now!" Reborn then kicks the pair out the window.

"AHHH!" "HIEEEE!" _Thump!_

Reborn looks down and scoffs at their groaning forms in the two craters.

"I said start now, not take a nap!"

Somehow hearing the small click of the gun readying to fire from 4 story high window, the two students of the greatest hitman of the world began their faster-than-light-run around the mansion.

Leon transformed back to a chameleon and Reborn pats him, " _Hmph_! No one destroys my coffee stash and gets away with it. They're lucky to be alive."

He smiles in sadistic glee at their screams of terror, who the latter realized their loving tutor had left a couple of traps in their path. Satisfied, Reborn walks back in search of his secret emergency stash that no one, but Reborn himself and Leon in extension knew about.

Unfortunately what he found instead of his precious coffee beans, was an I.O.U note signed by Tsuna.

Reborn's aura exploded, destroying the south wing of the Vongola mansion.

" _ **Hehehehehehehe. To think I was going to let you off the hook, Dame-Tsuna for your loyalty to protect Pipsqueak Dino. When in reality it was because you thought I found out about your evil, suicidal deed.**_ "

Far off, Tsuna and Dino decided to not run around the mansion and ran to take a plane back to Japan (or maybe Antarctica) when they sensed their tutor wrath of doom just went to Level 1134.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This is actually something to relax between writing stories and Real Life. Although I have little confidence to write the bond between Dino and Tsuna, but this doesn't look too bad. There is no plot or set timeline, it's simply Dino and Tsuna's shenanigans.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next chapter, LaniAhava out!**


	2. The Dame-sel in this dress

**A/N: Its another day err I mean week. Thanks everyone for your support! Enjoy my sad attempt of humor!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dame-sel in this dress**

"LIL' BROOOOO!"

Dino's yelled from outside Tsuna's window, interrupting Haru's attempts of dressing him up like a doll. The Neo Vongola Primo-in-training sighs in relief. He really isn't up for Reborn's favorite pastime of the Great Art of Cosplay with Haru.

"Hello, Dino-nii," greeted Tsuna from his now opened window.

"I need a huge favor!" Tsuna stared how Dino looked so desperate with his rumbled clothes and familiar panic look. Then he looks back an eager Haru. His decision was immediately made.

"Sure! I can help!" Tsuna quickly rushes out of the house and drags Dino away from Haru's shouts.

* * *

" _My, have you seen, the Bucking Horse's belle?"_

" _She is a good catch! Wonder how she made those lovely brown curls stay like that."_

" _Stop staring at her, I'm right here!"_

It was the one of the big mafia galas of invite plus one only.

"I can't believe I agree to do this," hissed Tsuna while smiling shyly at the people's praises. Tsuna was standing for a long that he was glad he decided to wear flat-foot shoes instead the heels Haru insisted him to wear.

Dino was silent as he nods at each time a Mafioso compliments his date.

Once they kindly turn down anymore small talk, they walked far enough to talk without being heard from the crowd of Mafiosi.

Tsuna glares at Dino, "You do realize this was bring your date or potential lover if you weren't married, right? Reborn will cut you alive slowly to feed those bugs of his and triple the training you ever done with him if this farce keeps going."

Dino suddenly looks anywhere, but the cross-dressed Neo Vongola Primo heir holding his arm, who was passing off his date.

As if answering Tsuna's suspicions, Reborn walks toward them parting the sea of women with just the way his walks. He pushes up his fedora as he gives a critical eye at the nervous younger boy.

And was that Leon holding up a sign with a "9" from his tail?!

Smirking with his hands in his pocket, Reborn gives his conclusion, "My, what a nice _catch_ , Dino. I didn't know you had it in you."

Then Reborn takes out a small camera and took a picture of them before walking off.

Tsuna whirls around to glared murderously at Dino, "You. Promised. Him. BLACKMAIL?!"

"No! I didn't know! Please, don't go, Tsu— _Susana_!" Dino pulled Tsuna back.

"Let go! I thought we had a special bond!" Tsuna felt betrayed by his brother all, but in blood.

Unbeknownst to them, the other invitees were staring at the couple in deep interest. Bunch of gossipers.

"It's over!"

Dino gasps with watering eyes that Tsuna quickly looks away, knowing he will crack at his self-proclaimed brother's kicked-puppy look. After all that is how he agreed into this mess once he heard it in the first place.

As he walked off, pulling up his long dress ( _Hiee! I am a man! A man!_ ), he ignored Dino's shouts as he left the ballroom.

* * *

Unfortunately, Dino was persistently on his tail and the fact he was his ride, Tsuna conceded, for now.

"When did you say the car was coming?" Dino lights up as if knowing he was forgiven and checks his watch.

"Should be coming anytime now," Dino turns to Tsuna, "By the way, I am sorry about that."

Tsuna waves it away, no longer upset, "It doesn't matter now. Reborn would have found another way to blackmail me anyways."

Dino grins mischievously, "Although I agree with Leon, you do look good as a girl."

Tsuna buries his face in his hands, "If one more person says anything, I'll do _something_."

Tsuna's dramatics were interrupted when the car pulls up. Dino pulls open the door for Tsuna to enter. After the door shuts, the car suddenly started, leaving a panicking Dino outside.

"You should be with a man who knows how to woe a lovely lady such as yourself," to his horror it was Shamal, who leered on the driver's seat.

Tsuna was about to summoned his flames when a whip wrapped on the car's rear mirror, then a loud bang noise was heard from the car roof.

"Agh, I better buck off the Dino," mutters Shamal, but he didn't get a chance when sky flames melted the roof to Tsuna's dismay. Some of the melted metal burned part of the dress he borrowed from Haru and knew she will kill him if Dino's rescue didn't first.

Fortunately Dino carried Tsuna on time, "Got you, lil' bro!"

The car crashed, but not before Shamal cursing when he realized he was flirting Tsuna.

* * *

They stare at the wreckage.

Without looking away, Dino asks, "Should we help him?"

Tsuna only gave a dark look toward the perverted doctor's direction, "Nah, Hayato has been telling me that guy has been messing around with some of my allies. Besides he'll live, he's a doctor."

One can almost hear the silent _unfortunately_ at the end the sentence that left Dino nervously laughing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oh dear! Upcoming next is "Unforgivable!" Thanks for reading and until next chapter, LaniAhava out!**


	3. Unforgivable!

**A/N: So I was thinking of updating this every Wednesday, but it's a no go with the bunch of problems piled up and it was fortunate this story was already in the works when it happened. In the meantime, enjoy the daily lives of Dino and Tsuna.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unforgivable!**

The whip wrapped around Kyoya and slammed him into the wall. Unfortunately this didn't deterred the ex-prefect at all, and pulled in the whip wielder to swipe his head off with his one of his tonfas. More like try with the way Dino laughed as he easily ducked and whirled around for a low kick. This kicked was blocked by the other tonfa.

Dino had started to miss fighting with Kyoya. Not to mention it's a nice break from the monotone meetings and * _shiver*_ paperwork.

Right as they were about to summon their box animals with feral grins, his training room door exploded. Dino stares in shock at who interrupted his break.

The door was disintegrated via sky flames exposing Tsuna in his sky flame fury, glaring at them. Or more specifically at Kyoya.

" **Kyoya! How dare you!** "

"Hn." Dino caught a tiny, barely noticeable fear in Kyoya's indifferent look.

"Don't _hn_ me! You destroyed the whole base that I _specifically_ told you to only retrieve information! Then you freak Lambo out. Lambo! Just because he accidently dropped your tea! But that is not the most unforgivable thing you did to me!"

Tsuna stomps toward them and Kyoya, who the latter was a split second away in taking flight.

The Vongola boss eyes gleamed in unnatural cruelty and Kyoya's indifferent look. Dino was seriously confused how this situation normally would make Kyoya eager to fight his own boss, but something must have happened between the two to act this way.

"Mine."

" **My** _ **turn**_."

Kyoya broke the stare down, "…Not sharing."

" **Too bad.** "

The Cavallone hold their breath and Dino unknowingly began to chew his nails. At one hand, his student is in trouble and the other his lil' bro is scary when he is furious. Guess too much exposure to Reborn it tends to bleed through somehow. Dino wonders if he is happy or jealous of this.

Suddenly Tsuna mutters, "X-BURNER: CLOUD JUDGEMENT EDITION!"

Dino flinched as he saw his student get fried, then beat up by Tsuna. He would interfere, but he doesn't want to tempt Tsuna make a new edition with Horse in it. Although he wonders what could be the worst thing Kyoya did. He looks at his subordinates, but they too look confused.

Then suddenly Tsuna lands in front of Dino, suprising the Cavallone boss in a very manly squeak.

"Diiiinoooo-niiiii! How can you forget?! I know you miss sparring with Kyoya, but I missed my brother!" Tsuna pouts before hugging the living daylights out of shocked Dino.

The Cavallone boss blinks and looks up at Romario, who glances at his watch, winces. Dino frowns at this response, which Romario mouths _2 hours late for Tsuna's meeting_.

All the while, Kyoya twitches across the room.

"Aww, sorry little bro," Dino pats Tsuna's head and smiles when Tsuna seemed eager by the action, "how about we do our meeting over some ice cream?"

"Sure! I'm free now!"

Dino looks up at Kyoya, "Oi! We will finish our spar tomorrow morning! It was fun while it lasted."

Romario signal some of the Cavallone staff to clean up the training room and somehow scrape off the skylark from the ceiling.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM WITH MY BROTHER! NOTHING IS ANY BETTER, HE IS LIKE NO OTHER~!" Tsuna sang while Dino shakes his head amused, but slightly wary.

"Bad paperwork day?" He wonders who unleashed Tsuna today, since he never is chirpy unless somehow he got access to some sweets and not even his own guardians are up for dealing with _that_.

"Not anymore!" Tsuna beams at him, "Kyoya helped with my stress! I'm feel awesome!"

Dino internally sighs in relief. No candy then.

"Oh! But Reborn gave me all these candies and told me to eat them once I was able to drag you away from work."

Then again, Reborn might still be a little sore about the coffee incident from last week.

"—miny, moe!" Dino was snapped out of his thoughts and stare in horror as Tsuna took a bite of a very sugary treat.

"NO! WAIT—!" It was too late. With a dark smirk, Tsuna swallowed the small cake.

* * *

The Cavallone mansion immediately vacated the premises as explosive sky flames were unleashed to the barely rebuild mansion from the last attacked. After such event, they had sweet detectors to confiscate all sweets even cakes (Lambo never visited such a horrible place since).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Geez, right now my muse has taken a leave from the RL drama I had to deal with, meaning my others stories won't be updated anytime soon (probably until May). Until we meet again, LaniAhava out!**


	4. February 4th

**A/N: Thank you everyone who fav/follow and review this short chapter story!** **Just in case, the time for this chapter is before Tsuna is boss. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **February 4** **th**

Tsuna frowns at the question. He is sure he knows this one. That formula applies here, so he had to make sure to put the right notation and—

His bedroom door was slammed open.

"Tsuuuuuunaaaaaa! Kyoya is ignoring me!" Tsuna stares at his broken door courtesy of Dino then at his self-proclaim brother's distraught look.

"Dame-Tsuna, your 5 second grace period is up. No answer is a wrong answer."

Tsuna looks back to his tutor in horror, "No, wait—!"

BOOOM!

* * *

Tsuna and Dino are now in the living room, since the former's room had one too many explosions. Reborn decided to kick them out of the room until its fixed. How nice of him.

Dino at the moment was in a corner, growing mushrooms or something, feeling so much regret that Tsuna can feel it from across the room.

"Dino, you can come over here, I'm not mad."

Dino sadly whimpers, "Yes, you are…"

"No I'm not!" Tsuna then facepalms at his own snapping response. He takes a deep breath, "Fine. Maybe a little, but at least Reborn deemed for me to get a break. I guess I am grateful for the interruption."

Like a flip of a switch, Dino brightens up and tackles Tsuna into a tight hug, "Yay! Let's go out then!"

Tsuna splutters as Dino drags him out of his house, barely having time to put on his shoes.

* * *

Dino was skipping up ahead, but Tsuna wasn't fooled. He admits he's worried for Dino's over the top energy, even if he keeps tripping every other skip.

Tsuna stops and crosses his arms, "Dino."

Catching Tsuna's serious tone, Dino turns around, "What is this about Hibari-sempai?"

The Cavallone boss sheepishly smiles, but doesn't look at Tsuna directly,, "It's rather silly, now that I think about it."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Tsuna wanted to slap his smiling face, but decides to pull him to the nearest bench.

"Did something happened?"

Dino crosses his arms and thinks, "Not that I know of. I'm actually decreasing my clumsiness by 27%!"

Tsuna smiles at him, "That's great! But what makes you think he's ignoring you?"

"Well…he keeps avoiding me. Every time I greet him or call him, he looks the other way. He doesn't want to train with me anymore!"

He looks at Tsuna with a deep worry, but it hinted a familiar feeling that Tsuna had seen in the mirror sometimes, "Is it because I'm a bad tutor?"

Tsuna stands up in shock, "No! I know Hibari-sempai respects you! Once he got furious when someone insulted you when I had a meeting for boss training. The guy was barely recognizable when he was done with him. Maybe he's going through a phase or something?"

Dino frowns as he thinks, then looks horrified, "…what if he has a crush on me and wants to confess to me? I don't like him that way! He's my student, Tsuna!"

Tsuna chokes at this, unable to process his aloof guardian falling in love. Let alone a crush.

"I could talk to him…?"

"Could you? Thanks Tsuna! That's why you are my favorite lil' bro!" Dino hugs Tsuna and ruffles his hair.

Tsuna feeling a warm feeling, smiles fondly, "So you say. So how is your famiglia?"

"Great! They are making me a birthday party at our hotel! Are you coming?"

"Sure! I wouldn't miss it…" Tsuna trails off and stares passed Dino's faltering smile.

"What?"

Tsuna caught sight of a flapping coat from a familiar tonfa wielder on top of the building behind Dino.

"I wonder," Tsuna smiles as he felt his suspicious might be true, "I just think maybe I do know what is wrong with Hibari-sempai. Don't worry, everything is going to work out. Just stay here for a bit."

Ignoring Dino's calls, Tsuna runs off. Once he was sure Dino cannot see him, he hides behind a tree. He tried to be silent, as he gets a full view of his cloud guardian jumping behind Dino.

"Eh? Kyoya?! What are you doing here?"

Hibari didn't respond, instead he blushes and gives a wrapped box to Dino. He waits for Dino to open it.

"A small hairdryer?"

"I asked the creating herbivores to make it small and effective, so whenever the turtle gets wet, it doesn't interrupt our battles...happy birthday...Carnivore."

Dino eyes got watered, but blinks quickly, "Thanks, Kyoya. Maybe after the party we can fight."

"Of course. It has been too long, horse."

Tsuna grins then hears a faint click next to him. He looks down to see Reborn putting away a camera. They stare each other for a minute before Tsuna asks, "Can I have a copy?"

"What are you going to exchange it with?"

"I'll have Lambo not bother you for a week and make that expresso without complaining for a month," Tsuna offered.

"Deal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Aw, Kyoya cares about his tutor!** **Personally it's a fluffy teacher and student moment, but that's just me. LaniAhava out!**


	5. In memory of

**A/N: My muse came back! This means soon my other stories will soon be updated! In the meantime, enjoy another chapter, which is more focused at Dino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In memory of…a future that will never be**

"It has been a long time since we had a sleepover," Dino commented, but didn't ask Tsuna why the sudden urge. It's best to enjoy the moment, especially how lately the war against that new famiglia, Millefiore. Personally Dino **loathes** its boss, Byakuran who acts like it's just another never thought he could hate anyone this much before, but then again he thought he never thought to see his tutor die with only his clothes left behind.

Although at the moment, Dino was confused when Kyoya visited for a bit and gave a cold shoulder to Tsuna.

Dino looks questioning at Tsuna, who only smiles sadly, "I gave him a mission he doesn't like."

He didn't like to see such a face and decided to talk about the good times with Reborn and eat ice cream. It was the best fun he ever had with his favorite little brother.

When he woke up the next day in a sleeping bag, he found Tsuna's bag and himself gone. Dino only shrugged before going to face another day of paperwork and reading all the Intel to help Tsuna's burden against the Millefiore.

* * *

All day he felt as if there was a heavy cloud around the mansion. When Dino checked his private training rooms that Kyoya sometimes used when frustrated with Vongola or anything, the Cavallone boss was surprised to find it beyond destroyed _._

 _He must be more furious than he let on. It's just a mission,_ Dino shakes his head amused, but still the lingering dread stayed with him.

It was hours before dinner that his phone rang. What was odd was he knows he left it in silence, but by the ringtone, it seems it was for emergencies (he always dreaded those).

Worried, Dino answers, "What happened?"

* * *

He faintly heard Romario open his office door. He probably came to remind him to eat or something, but the words…those words that should never, ever exist in that order repeated in his mind.

Oh God, not again, please!

"Boss! What's wrong?!"

The firm, but comforting grip of Romario steadied him to utter those horrid words, "…My lil bro' is dead."

He was thankful that even though it took him what seemed hours for him get into boss mode, let alone respond, Romario was still there like a pillar.

"We're going to the mansion."

Romario worked quickly and somehow Dino found himself sitting in a small, inconspicuous car.

The ride to the Vongola mansion was silent, but it was a matter of time the Horse shall break.

* * *

When they arrived, the two men were not surprised the lively mansion that already lost some of his touch with Reborn's death, it's now dead and silent.

Too silent.

But it's nothing compared to see Tsuna faint smile, but unmoving chest. Tsuna was laid out on a bed, no doubt being prepared for the funeral. Dino was glad to be left alone, but then again his lil' bro's guardians already had their moment with him.

No more comfort for the loss of their tutor, no more ice cream, no more lil' bro…

"You were fine last night. Did you sense something like this would happen?" Dino's whisper began to get louder, "You can't just leave your Family like this!...we..I…already lost Reborn…please."

Dino choked as he tries to swallow something stuck in his throat, "…we were going to find a girlfriend for me.. I was going to make fun of your poor attempts of in getting yours...Tsuna…lil' bro…come b-back."

Tsuna didn't respond. How can he? Dino thought, he's...gone.

"PLEASE COME BACK, LIL' BRO!"

* * *

Dino suddenly wakes up and falls off the bed. He paid no heed to the ground shaking violently as he was still emerged into the too real nightmare.

Somehow Romario rushed into his room not hearing him entering. It took a couple of minutes for Dino calm down.

"Boss! I've been trying to call you, but you wouldn't respond. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, never better…I-I have to call Tsu- Reborn, yes Reborn!"

Romario smiles understandingly for some reason and does as he was told.

* * *

The phone barely ranged once when Reborn picked up, " _Go to sleep, Pipsqueak Dino. It's not going to happen, not while I'm alive."_

Dino's mouth filter must have taken a quick vacation since he responded, "Yeah, I know. That's why it happened after you died."

It was silent for a split second before Reborn sighs. Normally that would get Dino dance in joy in getting his tutor respond differently other than sadism and cruel enjoyment, but now he wants to hear at least a whisper from his lil' bro now that he hears Reborn is alive.

There was a thump and outcry of pain, " _Reborn! What was that for?!_ "

" _My other student wants to hear you, now go finish your laps!_ "

" _Wait Dino is on the phone?! I want to talk_ _—HIEEE! DON'T BLOW ME UP! BYE DINO!_ "

There was an explosion in the background.

" _Satisfied? Good. Now wash up that face, a boss cannot show the other idiots out there know you are a crybaby._ "

Dino touches his wet cheeks and chuckles, "Thanks Reborn…Take care."

" _Did you forget who you are talking to, cheeky brat_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And there's the angst, but ended alright. Thanks everyone who chose to give this story a chance to be read.** **By the way I wouldn't mind if you send any ideas for a chapter! Thanks for reading and until next time, LaniAhava out** **.**


	6. It's going to be alright

**A/N: The timeline for this one is at the Shimon Arc (prequel if you think about it) and part one of** Natsu Yuuki's **prompt.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's going to be alright…I hope.**

Dino and Tsuna were sitting on a bench near a park. They were silent, deep in their thoughts, until Dino broke it with a sigh.

"So…tomorrow, huh?"

Tsuna only shrugs, without looking up.

Dino wanted to say something more, but unsure what to say that would not upset Tsuna. Not that he would blame the other boy get mad or frustrated. He will too if someone who is out to get him had hurt one of his men to a point to be sent to the ER, which forced his hand to do something he preferred not to do. Then again he himself is boss, he will cope.

But Tsuna…

"…Am I doing the right thing?" Tsuna whispers, so much like a child asking for advice from someone who might know more.

When he first met Tsuna, the boy remind him so much of himself "Before Reborn." Yet overtime he saw, the younger boy being different, born as a civilian and lived the life as one until Reborn came breaking through his life. Becoming so much more.

"I cannot tell you if you're choosing right or wrong, only you'll know and even then sometimes you don't know," he smiles when Tsuna sighs in frustration, "but whatever you chose, I will support you 400%!"

"Even if I'm completely wrong?"

Dino smiles at Tsuna, "Didn't Reborn told you a boss shouldn't show doubts in his decisions?"

"Dino!"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't feel doubts, but you cannot let **them** know you are weak. Mind you that shouldn't be too hard," Dino's smile softens and grabs Tsuna in a half-hug, "You are stronger than even me. You'll do fine, lil' bro."

Tsuna stares at Dino from the embrace and ducks down in a blush, "Thanks."

"Now who is this Enma kid? I heard you two are practically join to the hip," Dino laughs when Tsuna brightens up.

"He reminds me of myself before I met Reborn…" Dino nods as Tsuna spoke of his interactions of the red haired boy who is shy and together faced life's cruelties, but still have fun times. He felt slightly jealous how close the two boys are, closer than him and Tsuna, but if his lil' bro is happy, then he would too. Even if there is something about the red haired kid give him bad vibe or something.

"-worried about him. He has been acting so different. I don't know if I did something wrong or should I do something. What if I make it worse?!"

"Whoa, Tsuna! One thing at a time. First focus in luring out the one who dared to hurt one of your own then focus on what is bothering Enma," Dino raised his hand when Tsuna tried to protest, "If you are truly friends, then it's going to be alright. If not, then it's not meant to be."

When Tsuna's face fell at this, Dino mentally panicked. He thought fast, "He's going to be in the Inheritance Ceremony right?"

Tsuna nods.

"There you go. Support each other. Besides at least you'll have another friendly face there. Without excluding your awesome big brother," Dino winks.

Tsuna shakes his head in amusement, no longer looking as if the world ended. Silence fell once more, but no longer tinged with regret and sadness. Once more Dino decides to break it with something that has been bothering him recently.

"So what do you think about Adelheid?" Tsuna groans in response.

Dino laughs, "She can't be that bad, is she?"

"Why do you want to know more about her of all people?" Tsuna stares at him in disbelief.

"Kyoya has been training more and looks more agitated than usual for some reason. I think he has a crush~," Dino didn't notice the horror look on the younger boy's face as he went on, "I wanted your opinion first before I test her to be worthy for my little Kyoya's affections."

When Dino finally turns to Tsuna, he saw the younger boy's eyes roll over and passed out. Naturally the Cavallone boss panics.

"T-suna?! Are you alright?" Dino shakes Tsuna, but Tsuna was still unconscious, "Of course, you cannot answer that if you're not! ROMARIO! HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! DO I SLAP HIM?! DO I THROW HIM SOME WATER?! CPR?!"

* * *

"Finally Pipsqueak Dino put Dame-Tsuna to sleep," Reborn mutters to himself as he looks through his green binoculars, "After all, tomorrow is going to be a long and hard day for Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn sighs wondering why he is tutoring such troublesome students. They make so much drama for things than normal Mafioso wouldn't even bother with. For example earlier he heard from one of Dino's subordinate how Dino had to go to many meetings a couple of hours ago and instead of going to rest up for tomorrow's inheritance ceremony, Dino came here to personally support Tsuna.

Normally Reborn would say that is unbecoming for a boss to stretch himself thin, but just as he taught his students, they taught him true determination to face odds that are obviously against them, but most of all making reality of his own teachings: family and loyalty.

His mouth twitched a smile at the sight of his two students, even if his oldest one was being calmed down by his subordinate and his recent one is now finally sleeping after a tiring day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's not sad, but it will be for the second part once I have it done, this was just a set up for it, but thanks** Natsu Yuuki **.**

 **Hopefully I can update the other stories soon before I get overwhelmed new stories ideas I have line up…**

 **Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	7. It's for your own good

**A/N: This is kind of your prompt from first** Guest **review (had to go in order from first versus second since it could be different people or same, who knows…). Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's for your own good…or was**

Dino frowns as he stares through a small crack of the Vongola boss office's door.

It's been like yesterday, last week, why it's going to be almost a year since Tsuna got out of the office other than go do his business and eat small snacks.

 _Reborn is pushing my lil' bro too far!_ Dino narrows his eyes and signals Romario they were going back home. The Cavallone boss is making plans.

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his eyes more out of habit and less of being sleepy. He was already on his tenth cup of coffee. When the door slammed opened, he didn't even look up. The Vongola boss was already use to the explosions and lack of manners from his guardians and Reborn to care.

"It's nothing personal Tsuna! It's for your own good!"

This voice he didn't hear for a while made him snap his head up. The last thing he knew was seeing the inside of a black sack and someone hitting him from the back of his head.

* * *

When the Vongola boss came around, Dino was humming.

"Good morning Tsuna!"

With a deadpanned look, Tsuna responded, "Did Reborn put you up for this?"

"No! It's because of him I did this!" Dino waves his hands around and froze as he processed his words.

"That seriously doesn't make any sense," Tsuna sighs.

"Argh! I mean, when was the last time you had fun and just relax?"

Tsuna huffs, but then glances at the video feed of his guardians coming into the safe house, which he and Dino are in. When he spoke again, it was in whisper, "You should know, Dino-nii, we are not like you."

Feeling a strange foreboding feeling, Dino asks, "What do you mean?"

The Vongola boss' eyes were covered by his bangs, "There was a reason _you_ were the number one person who cares about people. Mine only care about each other and if one gets hurt…"

Dino felt a shiver run down his spine when saw his lil' bro's smirk, similar that of Reborn's, "I thought you made a vow of not killing unless absolute necessary!"

"There are ways that makes one wish they are dead. Since it's me who is kidnapped...well," Tsuna only shrugs.

Panicked, Dino rushes out with worried Romario in tow.

Tsuna shakes his head and takes off his binds easily and casually follows.

* * *

By the time Tsuna arrived, Dino was surrounded by all kinds of weapons aimed at different parts of his body. Dino was bounded by Mukuro—oh wait that's the colorful flower one, so it's Chrome's—and Kyoya's chains from his tonfas. Romario and the other Cavallone subordinates were left unmoving around the half destroyed safe house.

Tsuna whistles, "I give it a nine."

"Nine?!" The guardians and Dino shouted. Well the former were offended and the latter was confused.

Tsuna shrugs, "I had to rescue myself and I did send Dino to you instead you guys nabbing him." Then he turns to a dark corner, which for some reason was giving Dino déjà vu horror vibes, "What do you think Reborn? Finally enough entertainment?"

Dino turns back to Tsuna horrified then back at the sudden appearance of the his ex-tutor.

"Close enough. You both are free to go, but your guardians are doing clean up."

There was groaning throughout the room.

"Your boss didn't give you a 10 or even 20, your loss," Reborn shrugs, reminding Dino in cold horror how Tsuna did the same a while ago.

Some of the Vongola guardians gave Tsuna a stink eye or even pouts, but their boss easily ignore them all. Instead he focused at a terrified Dino, "I know you meant well, but with Reborn, sacrifices must be made."

"...is this revenge from the coffee thing?" Tsuna only gives him a blank look.

"As if. This idiot was the one who offended me worse than you tumbling in," Reborn patted Leon who had climb down into his hand.

"What did he –?" Dino began, but was interrupted by Tsuna pushing Dino out of the room.

"Well let's go and have fun Dino-nii! Don't worry Romario, you guys have the day off too! It's only my guardians who are cleaning up!"

Romario nods with a wince. He is going to be bruise by evening or before for this stunt that for once it wasn't orchestrated by his own boss.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Dino made an unspoken promise with Romario before the Cavallone boss was taken "hostage" to "relax".

There's going to be revenge for being pulled over like this. This time he will think things through.

 _To think I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Besides no one hurts my people and get away with it. Time to show some_ _ **manners**_ _to my dear lil' bro…._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: If RL doesn't attack me harshly, I will finally update** _Did you know? I care about you_ **story next week. Thank you everyone for reading and those in USA, happy independence day! Everyone else have a vreat day/night. LaniAhava out!**


	8. He was like a brother to me…

**A/N: It has been awhile hasn't it? Well I will update my other stories as much as I can until college starts! Here is part two of** _Natsu Yuuki's_ **prompt. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He was like a brother to me…**

After everything settled down (as much as the most powerful Mafia famiglia's inheritance ceremony, which by the way the biggest thing in the mafia, nothing much happened, just some small famiglia party crashed and attacked the reason of said ceremony, no big deal), Tsuna had locked himself in his room.

He was glad that Reborn was with the Ninth trying to smooth over any raffled feathers or crazy rumors, leaving the Decimo-to-be alone.

"Enma...is it really not meant to be?" Tsuna buried his face in his arms. He was sitting next to the door, dressed in his pajamas, not willing to be still wearing his clothes he worn in the ceremony.

"What did I ever do to you?" a small whimper escaped, muffled by his arms, "Stupid mafia, stupid, stupid. I knew it would only bring trouble…"

His muttering was interrupted by a soft knocking. He tried to ignore it.

For a moment it was silent until a familiar voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Lil' bro?"

The brown haired boy gripped his sleeves tightly.

"Tsuna, please open your door. Don't shut me out," Dino insisted.

In response, Tsuna covered his ears and tried to ignore the banging door. Only once he stopped feeling the wall vibrating from the door next to him, did he drop his hands. That is when he realized Dino was still talking.

"—really mess up this time, didn't I? Maybe you were right. You probably should have talked this out, then again what would I know."

Tired, Tsuna no longer attempted to ignore Dino, but made no move to show it.

"But you know what? Better feel the betrayal now than later. You are not alone in this. You have your guardians—pardon your friends, and Reborn is supporting you. Just don't try to shoulder everything. I am here too, if you're willing of course accepting someone clumsy like me," Dino let out a humorless laugh.

Tsuna frowns as he remembers of the time when he gave Yamamoto advice and look what it led to. Now, Yamamoto is in critical condition by his fault. Trusting someone so deeply (and even after everything still care), hurts so much when he was figuratively and literally in a sense stabbed in the back by them.

"Nothing is ever done in halves with you, huh, lil' bro?"

After a moment, Tsuna, who without moving from his spot on the floor, reaches over his doorknob and opens the door. The breeze let in by the hallway slightly chilled his wet cheeks.

Soft footsteps entered his room and the door was shut again, but with a lock this time. Dino slid down against the door, sitting next to him. They sat together in silence with a small space between them until Tsuna leaned over Dino's arm and whispered, "Doesn't ever go away?"

"The first time always hurts," Dino whispers with a bitter smile.

Tsuna humorlessly laughs, "You make it sound like it was a relationship."

"Wasn't it? It's hard to tell with how girly you sounded describing how red your boyfriend's hair is or how—"

Tsuna weakly shoves him. Dino let out a small chuckle before sobering up, "But seriously, it'll get better. Don't quit quite yet. Things will work out."

Tsuna moves back to look at Dino better, "How do you know?"

"Because it's you, lil' bro," Dino rests his head against the door, closing his eyes.

Tsuna rubbing his wet cheeks and leans back to Dino's shoulder. Thanks to the silence of the room, it was easier to hear Dino's breathe straightening out into a deep sleep.

This doesn't make Tsuna quite smile, nor completely safe, but something close to it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: … and cut! Hopefully this is a different feel compared to the others. Thank you everyone who fav/follow this story as well as the guest reviewers and those with accounts :D**


	9. Godzilla: Turtle style!

**A/N:** ***author's head hitting the desk* Argh! I seem to not able to update my other stories right now, (I'm pretty close though!), so I am taking a break. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Godzilla: Turtle style!**

 _Tsuna turn to Dino in shock, "SINCE WHEN ENZO BREATHES FIRE?!"_

 _To think today began as a peaceful day for Tsuna._

* * *

He finally had his day off without blackmailing, running away and/or being wounded via butchered mission. It had recently rained, but it was a wonderful day to walk around the nearby town. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping and he was enjoying a small treat given by an old woman talking about her single daughter. For some reason the older woman emphases the _single_ part.

"I bet she'll love–What—?" the old woman stares behind him.

Tsuna turns around and gaps when he realized who it was. Quickly, Tsuna pulls her out of the way. It was Dino running only to trip and crash through the dirt until he slid to a stop near where they stood.

"Dino-nii?" Tsuna went over to help him up. He looked like he had gotten lost in a nearby jungle for weeks and barely escaped its horror (and boy does Tsuna knows how that looks).

"Tsu-Tsuna?" he looked at him dazed, grabbing his shoulders tightly, "You must evacuate everyone!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, holding off his fear, "Is there a bomb? An army from a rival famiglia?"

"WORSE!" Dino looked a little crazed.

Tsuna rolls back his shoulders, "Then I better have everyone leave the town—"

"It's too late!"

The ground shook and birds flew up into the air, speeding away from the breaking trees from the forest. Then some scrambling bodies ran to the other side of the town shouting.

"OH NO! IT'S THE ENZO THE TERRORIZING TURTLE!"

Tsuna sighs in relief, "We better get him dry."

Dino whimpers at his feet, "He was in the earlier downpour and nothing works!"

In response, the Vongola boss summons his flames, but Dino grabs him, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Get off Dino—!" suddenly Dino obeys and jumps behind a wall. Tsuna was confused when he felt a strong heat. He shoots up barely escaping a firewall.

Tsuna turn to Dino in shock, "SINCE WHEN ENZO BREATHES FIRE?!"

"Wow Enzo! You learned a new trick!" Dino beams at his pet turtle, but quickly falters at Tsuna's glare.

The brown haired young man flies in fury toward the giant creature, only to his surprise, misses by inches from hitting its head and crashed into a couple of buildings.

"You okay, lil' bro?" Tsuna faintly hears Dino sounding a little strange, but shook his head from the debris. He scrambles up and quickly shots out, only for see it trip. In horror, Tsuna flies to help it balance since it was about to fall on his favorite café shop. Then the freaking thing suddenly leans the other way. Since Tsuna was going too fast in panic, he went through the shop's window.

"Did I mentioned before he grew, someone fed him coffee?" Dino puts in.

" **What?!** "

In response, Dino took out a large bag of…something, "Let's get him into the forest! I will give him treats to make him follow and you do your thing!"

Before Tsuna can respond, Dino already took off. Tsuna looked up and saw Enzo freeze and stomped after his self-proclaimed older brother. Tsuna quickly flew after them.

For something so big and known to be slow, the large Enzo sure moves fast.

* * *

"RAAAAAAWRRRRR!" Enzo's roared into the sky with his flames, somehow echoing through the forest.

Dino ran, already out of whatever he had on that bag, "It's up to you lil' bro!"

Tsuna still had no idea how to stop Enzo, which was annoying since it isn't his pet. Thank goodness Natsu isn't much trouble.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, don't you have a freaking hairdryer?"

Dino gave him a strange, sheepish look, "Funny story. So I was doing a garage sale the other day—"

"Garage sale? Why were you—?!" Tsuna's eyes widen before he crashes into a tree he noticed too late. His flames spluttered out and to his surprise, his legs got stuck by something. When the Vongola boss, looks down, he saw a whip-like rope tangled around his legs and followed it at being tied to a fallen tree under other broken trees.

The ground shook as Tsuna quickly untangles himself and rolls over, away from Enzo stomping. He almost succeeded, but then the earthquake stopped. Curious in mid knot, Tsuna looks up.

Enzo slowly turns around and stares at him and suddenly made a dash toward him. He opened his mouth wide and a split second from swallowing the Vongola boss, the latter screamed.

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

Then a small weight landed on his chest.

Enzo was small again, but Tsuna already fainted.

* * *

Dino snickers as he watches Tsuna's soul floating out of his mouth. Hayato panicked, trying to stuff it back, while the rest of the guardians were doing damage control. Technically Enzo didn't cause any damages except to the trees. Tsuna in the other hand…

Plus, his younger brother must rest the Hospital wing, which it really was a shame since his lil' bro has to waste such a lovely day to recover. Twirling an old hairdryer, Dino smirks, _If you said please, I would have gladly let you use it, lil' bro_.

"Heh, it has been a while since Dame-Tsuna scream that high," Reborn just appears next to Dino, looking at a footage on his phone. For once, the Cavallone doesn't jump in surprise.

"Wait till he gets the damage reports that _he_ caused," Dino smirks darkly, "Well I better leave before Tsuna gains all his senses and connects it to me."

"Dino," Reborn calls out to him. Dino looks back in response.

"Good job," Reborn nods with a hint of pride. Dino beams at this and raises his hand toward Romario for a high five, only for Dino to trip over his whip disguised as rope left behind by Tsuna.

"And the moment is gone," Reborn mutters.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This is in a sense a continuation for Chapter 7. I have some ideas for the next chapters, which wont be done probably after I recover from the two week-long summer course, but anyone can send a prompt (review or PM). Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	10. My little big bro

**My little big bro**

"Ready?" Tsuna whispers, holding onto the banister with one hand and the other around the fidgeting child.

"Ready, Tsuna-nii," the child holds tightly on the tray that was underneath both him and Tsuna.

"Vongola? What are you doing—" a suited man frown before starting to panic.

"We've been found out!" Tsuna shouted, "We must leave now!"

The little boy squealed gleefully as both slide down the stairs on the silver serving tray.

A couple of suited men ran down the stairs only to stop to stare the tray spin around and crashed into a column that wasn't even near anywhere that could have been their landing point.

The little blond boy giggles, trying to get out Tsuna's arms, still dazed from the spin.

"Hello, Boss," Romario smiles down at the child, barely catching him from falling on his face, "It's time for lunch."

"Lunch!" cheered the miniature Cavallone boss. The boy jumped out of Romario's arms and run to the dining room only to crash into the doorway. The present Cavallone men winced in unison, but Romario sighs in exasperation.

"I'll go take him," Romario smiles at Tsuna who was still upside down, against the column.

"Sure," Tsuna winces as he sat up. He brushes off lingering dust and part of the column that chipped off from the hit from his suit and sighs, "I'll go check if they found a cure yet."

* * *

 _4 days ago, …_

"I see," Tsuna blankly stares at the nervous Shoichi, indifferent Spanner and freaking out while begging for forgiveness Giannini. The Vongola boss turns his attention down to the little blond haired boy napping on his lap.

The child shifts in his sleeps and whimpers a little with a soft, "Mamma?"

In response, Tsuna strokes his hair until the boy's furrowed brows smooth and hums contently, "I guess is a good thing Reborn isn't here." Then the brown haired young man looks up to see Romario looking at the boy in worry.

"Did Dino-nii had anything to do this week, Romario?"

"Yes, Decimo, but we can rearrange it to say Boss suffered a terrible stomach bug and would be disposed until further notice without consequence," Romario takes out his phone and quickly sends a message to the rest of the famiglia.

"Can you guys take turns coming in on playing with him?" The right-hand man of the Cavallone looks up in surprise just for a moment before a soft look of gratitude came over him.

"Well, then, you guys have less than a week to get Dino-nii back to normal, right now I will be taking that vacation," at the unspoken dismissal the three men from the Science Division quickly left to start on their assignment.

* * *

While ignoring the wall of men surrounding them, Tsuna was determined to enjoy his strawberry ice cream. Dino was staring wide eyed at Tsuna, covered in vanilla ice cream.

"What is it?" Tsuna puts down his ice cream. He grew worried at the intense look of the blond haired boy.

"Mustache."

"Eh? Where?" Tsuna reached over his face, but stopped to slightly panicked when little Dino stood up from his seat.

The table shook when he crawls over to poke Tsuna's chin. Once little Dino sat back down (Romario quickly intervened when little Dino almost tumbled over the table while doing so) a sudden explosion of snickers and a flash of light made Tsuna suspicious.

"What did you do?"

Little Dino gives him a full teeth smile, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I see," The Vongola boss nods before his eyes widen, staring at something over little Dino's shoulder, "Whoa! A large stallion!"

"Where?!" Tsuna leans over the table after smearing some ice cream on his fingers. When little Dino turned to complained, he was smeared with ice cream with half his face.

"Now you have a full beard," Tsuna raises his phone to take a picture of the shocked, red bearded boy.

His snickers were cut short when little Dino sniffled. He looked up in shock at the teary-eyed Dino.

"Ah! No, I'm sorry! Don't cry!" The Cavallone guards' glares burned Tsuna's back. The Vongola boss quickly ran around the table to face the little boy, only to slip on an ice cream cone.

"Ow," Tsuna winces his bruised face. A muffle giggle catches his attention.

Little Dino covers his creamy, sticky hands over his strawberry ice cream covered face, "Oppsie."

Tsuna frowns and looks down at his wet, white dress shirt, covered in vanilla. He looks up again, "You did that on purpose."

The two stares at each other, before little Dino jumped out of his seat and ran, "Romario, save me!"

"Come back here!" Tsuna slipped, but gain his footing to chase down the little blond boy.

Said boy jumped onto Romario's back, "Run like the gusting gale, Romario!"

Though the rest of the guards made no movement to interfere Tsuna from capturing their boss, they only moved to dodge Romario running around to gain distance from the mock fury of the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

"Aw, Tsuna already left," Takeshi came out of the shop to eat outside where Tsuna and everyone else previously waited. The Vongola Rain stared for a moment longer at the disappearing image of his boss and little Dino before licking his chocolate ice cream.

Hayato groans, "There goes our break."

"Don't worry, Sempai already on the case, just enjoy your…ice cream?" Takeshi stares at the _colorful_ treat in the other's hand. Said _treat_ was covered with more things that Takeshi was sure the ice cream parlor didn't provide covering the different colored scoops of weird flavors from out of this world.

"Don't judge," sniffed Hayato and took a large bite on the cold ice cream without care in the world making Takeshi subconsciously winced.

Distantly the Vongola Sun shouted, "EXTREME—!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Been so long since I updated this story. I actually had other ideas for the next update, but this one insisted to be uploaded. I read your reviews and boy, everyone sure wants Tsuna bring out the revenge. I will eventually find a way, although the Byakuran and Natsu ideas have merit. We'll see. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	11. The Broken Bucking Horse (part 1)

**A/N: WARNING: Slight mentions of torture and someone going slightly ballistic (You know, Tsuna being a Vengeful Sky, the usual).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Broken Bucking Horse [part 1]**

"Finally the world gets to see how terrifying my lil' bro can be!" Dino grabs Tsuna in a headlock. The two were walking through the nearly empty streets of Namimori.

The newly Vongola boss feebly tries to escape, unsuccessfully hiding his sheepish smile, "I didn't even do anything other than threaten, Dino-nii."

"Pshah! That's how it begins. Just be prepare for the time some idiot tests your resolve. Then you'll have to back up your words," Dino gives a last rub on his squirming brother's head before letting go, "Its how we roll: First the warning and then show no mercy."

Tsuna looks up in shock feeling unease, "What?!"

"Relax, it will probably happen in few days, so you better prepare for the worse," Dino stops to look at both sides of the street before crossing it.

"Why me?" the brown haired boy drops his head, trying to ignore the growing headache as Dino drags him.

Dino chuckles before tripping over the curb, missing the designated incline sidewalk. He lets go of Tsuna's hand to catch himself only to suddenly find himself on his back, curled into himself. He groans in pain at the strange feeling of being kicked at his abdomen.

"Dino-nii?! Are you alright—?!" Tsuna was suddenly pushed to the side or possibly punched by the quick bruising at the side of his face. Worried, Dino stood up with a wince. Just as he reached for his whip, he finds himself pushed into car interior. Before he wonders how can there be a floating car interior, everything turned dark.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours. For Tsuna, it felt like years.

Somehow they were sneaked up and beaten up by invisible assailants. By the time Tsuna catch on what's going on, Dino was placed into an invisible car. He tried to chase down the car, but nothing: no sound of the car screeching as one does from going zero to maximum velocity, tire marks, nor the car itself. Tsuna hated himself. It only lasted a split second before he called Romario. Fortunately, Romario had a tracking chip on Dino's clothes to tracking him down when the latter was escaping from his paperwork.

Now he and the rest of the Cavallone family came down as the plague through the hallways of the warehouse. It was easier than usual with Hibari already went on ahead to became the distraction, getting most of the miniature army force guarding the place.

A strong stench of blood and who knows what other fluids as well of screams of pain and agony from the attacked guards were ignored as Dino's signal grew stronger. Deep inside the warehouse, they passed many rooms empty of life with strange devices that later, Reborn would explain, who barely contained his own fury toward those who dared to hurt his students in such ways, to Tsuna of what horrors they do without the usual explosive and death threatening type of lesson Tsuna is usually graced with.

A metal suspicious stained door at the end of the hall gave sharp warnings to Tsuna. Beside him Romario puts away the tracker to open the door.

The door squeaked loudly before it slammed against the brick-like wall of the cell. Romario and Tsuna stood frozen at the doorway staring at Dino who was not even chained to the wall. The blond boss sat, staring blankly through them, not even showing signs of the easily heard explosions and screams echoing into his cell.

Tsuna barely rushed over closed behind Romario, who went to check over his boss without touching him yet. When Tsuna touched his older brother's shoulder, both the Vongola boss-in-training and Cavallone's right hand man were shocked. Dino responded with a body flinch and a fearful gasp, then his body shook and mumbled nonsense words.

A cold stone fell in Tsuna's stomach before a burning inferno filled in his very being, which he barely contained to not hurt his Dino-nii. The older blond's pupils were blown, which Dino being drugged by who knows how want chemicals (even though it has only been hours since he was taken) spread over his body from the sight of many pickled points.

"Romario, have every one of your men and Kyoya evacuated," Tsuna's eyes flickered between a cold brown to fiery gold, slowly feeling himself slip from containing his flames.

Without a word, Romario carefully carried his precious boss, leaving the sudden sharp rising heat of the room.

The minute the last Cavallone left the building, the warehouse and the surrounding empty block, exploded into nothing, leaving a rain of ashes. Only a small amount of the famiglia who dared to not only take Dino, but hurt him, lived only to tell the horror of the angry sky that would made Xanxus smile with glee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Someone has Turned…anyways the second part wont be done** probably **until much later. Speaking of Turning, I'm thinking of doing a star wars AU with these two, as I think about Tsuna's revenge. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
